Thread Connections
by Pachi
Summary: Oneshot series that will ALWAYS be AU with Yamato/girl!Lune. Hints at Yamato/Sayama as well. Oneshot one: Leave a Letter.


**One: --Leave a Letter--**

A short, light haired girl stood in front of an apartment door, shifting side to side on her feet and looking at her watch. It was still a little early.

She let a couple minutes pass and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and then rapped her knuckles on the door.

Inside, she heard stumbling, thumping and a crash, and giggled. A moment later, the door opened to a half shirtless Yamato, one sock on, and in no pants other than his boxers. If she wasn't so used to this, she would've blushed. It wasn't awkward for her anymore.

Apparently, it still was for him though. He was red as a firetruck.

"Ah-- sorry Luna! I woke up late." Neither said it but both were thinking '_again'._

"It's fine, Yamato-kun! I'll wait!" she answered with a smile, holding her bag behind her back as Yamato led her inside, and then dashed off to his bedroom.

This situation was normal for her-- it happened almost every morning. If it didn't, it meant Yamato had been up all night doing homework and copying notes so he wouldn't fail.

She took a seat at the kitchen and let her reality fade away.

Yamato would apologize every morning, _"Sorry for making you wait!"_ and she always smiled and said it was okay.

She'd known him for years. Even if they had to make a mad dash to make it to class on time, they were never late, and she wouldn't have cared if they were.

She got to spend time with _him._

In all the time she'd known him, her crush for the tall, clumsy, awkward boy had grown. It felt like they belonged together, and she loved him.

She loved him so, so much.

Looking inside her bag she saw the clean, white envelope that read _Agari Yamato_. She was going to stuff it in his shoe locker the moment she had the chance, the letter simply reading:

_Agari Yamato-kun,_

_Please meet me behind the gym today after school._

She didn't sign it-- say who it was from. She didn't feel the need to. Yamato would come, and she would tell him. Hope he would accept her feelings.

Would he? She didn't know. She saw the way he looked at Sayama, but she saw the little blushes and actions he did that at least gave her the _impression _that he liked her. At least a little bit.

She would admit that Sayama was cute-- she could see _why_ Yamato might like her.

Still made her jealous though.

"Luna? Are you ready...?"

Luna blinked to a hand waving in her face and sat up, nodding real fast and blushing, "Y-Yeah!" she answered quickly, hopping off the bar stool and landing on one foot.

She looked Yamato up and down very quickly-- she always did. She couldn't _help_ it.

"Yamato-kun?" Her eyes fell on his tie. He hadn't tied it right-- probably wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?"

"Your tie's messed up-- lemme fix it." She stood on her toes, and Yamato bent over so they were face to face for a single, blushing moment as Luna pulled the tie over his head and untied it with shaky, nervous hands. Yamato didn't notice though, him staring off, face still red.

Retying it, she stood on her toes and he bent over a little bit again so she could slide it over his head and fix it on his neck.

Much smoother than before, she smiled and headed for the door.

* * *

There was a huge height difference between the two of them. He was unnaturally tall for someone Japanese, and she was just tiny.

She imagined him carrying her, bridal style, on occassion. Melting into his arms... clinging to him for dear life although she knew he wouldn't drop her, no matter how clumsy he could be...

She'd always gotten along better with him than she had with the girls too. He seemed more... down to earth. Not to say that Sayama, Kiyose, Akitsu and Oume were bubbleheads, but she'd rather spend her day with Yamato and his video games, then at the store shopping for clothes. She didn't know why she didn't like shopping for stuff like that-- it just felt strange. Like a string from another life. An implication-- the way boys found shopping detesting, she did as well.

* * *

Running ahead, Luna dissapeared between shoe lockers and stuffed her letter in his locker, then running down to hers and switching shoes. When Yamato caught up, he didn't ask why she ran ahead, just went to his locker as Luna looked away, trying not to look and read his face as he found the letter. She didn't want to know until this afternoon... it'd be hard to wait that long, but it'd be better to find out _now_ that he was interested in someone like Sayama, and then have it rubbed in her face this afternoon.

"Luna? Did you see anyone at my locker?" he asked, waving her letter in the air.

"Hm?" she looked over, and tried to keep her face neutral as she looked at the letter. She put on a quizzical face and shook her head, "Nope. No one, Yamato-kun."

She tugged on her other shoe and pulled up her socks.

"I wonder if Sayama-san left it..." she heard him mutter, and cringed.

* * *

The day dragged on and on and on. She caught Yamato looking at the letter several times through the day, reading it at lunch several times. None of the girls commented on it(Luna figured that they knew it was her, and decided to leave it be).

Finally, at the end of the day, she dashed out the doors, not waiting for Yamato, and stood behind the gym, leaning against the wall, waiting.

Ten minutes went by.

Fifteen...

She started getting nervous-- upset.

_He's not coming..._

When she was about to leave, she heard footsteps, and Yamato dashed around the corner, breathing hard. He looked around, and saw her. Luna felt the heat rising to her face as he stared at her.

"Lu...na?"

"Hi, Yamato-kun..." she said quietly as he walked over, staring dumbly at her.

"Did you leave the letter?" he asked after a moment.

She nodded.

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then: "Wh-What is it then?"

Lune stared at her feet for a moment before looking him in the eyes and quietly saying, "I... I really like you..." pause, "I _really_ like you, Yamato-kun."

He stared at her, blushing too.

"It's okay if you don't--"

"No! I-I do!"

She blinked up at him, "Really? What about Sayama?"

Yamato shrugged, "I... like you more..."

Luna stared at him. Just _stared._

"S-So if you like me, and I like you..." She shifted back and forth on her feet, "Does that make us... a couple?"

Yamato's face became thoughtful-- not like he was contemplating _liking_ her, but contemplating the wording.

He answered by offering his hand.

Luna felt light as a feather as she took his hand, giddy and happy.

It felt right. Like they were _supposed_ to be together.

As though they had been before.

She hoped it would be like that always.

**[END]

* * *

**

**_Okay: I hope that everyone is aware of Luna being the girl name I stuck on Lune. It makes sense to me anyway. Luna=Moon-Masculine version=Lune...  
Yeah._**

**_BTW I know the ending's kind of corny- if anyone can leave suggestions on improving it, I'm alll ears._**

**_And: Thanks to Kotome Yubake Shimizu for inspiring me for this! It's all your fault *glomp*_**

**_R+R and crits are loved(as always).  
Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_~Pachi_**

**_Update: I fixed a typo. A very fail typo. I'm not even telling you what it is. Thank you Aonik for catching that ;-;  
_**


End file.
